22 Queen of Hearts
by Simply Not
Summary: New 100 Theme Challenge. 22 - Queen of Hearts. Hinata. AU.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form._

_Summary: A New 100 Theme Challenge. 22 – Queen of Hearts. Hinata. AU._

_Side Note: Okay, just so no one gets this confused, when a summary/story of mine says A __**New**__ 100 Theme Challenge, it's a list by __**Akikorosella**__ – __NOT__**ChazzPrinceton**__._

* * *

Queen of Hearts

**A New 100 Theme Challenge**

_Hinata_

* * *

Fairy tales are never written as they should be. Cinderella wasn't so helpless as to get locked in a room. Snow White knew pretty well that taking apples from a stranger that acted like that was not a good idea. Ariel was much pushier than to let the sea witch walk over her. These were not fairy tales.

And neither was her existence.

In that lonely Secret Garden, where the flowers spied on her every move, the birds looked on with hollow eyes and the pond hid creatures not even the Mad Hatter could tell you what was in there. She sat in there, day after day with an innocence that was crumbling away with each solid breath.

The guards had no idea what to do. She was becoming less… fragile. She could touch the purple flowers without giggling and her feet were never in that mysterious pond anymore. She would smile as if it was any other day and sit on that stone bench, dress ruffling in the wind that no longer held whispers against her skin.

And over the years she had acquired a curious little ball. Clear and always present in her hands. Years before, she had once watched Neji glance into that ball and _stare_. Neji wasn't someone who'd stand and just stare at something. Little Hinata knew not what to make of it and grew even more confused when Neji called her over. She had no reason not to trust him for he was to become her personal guard one day. And inside that little glowing ball she saw nothing but wisps.

But she knew better than that and thanked Neji when he handed it to her, careful to not put much pressure on her small hands. She didn't know what else to do. And later that night, when she was wandering through the garden, watching her step, she slowly slid off her gloves and watched with amazement only children could hold when the ball showed a garden with no walls. She immediately dropped the thing and didn't move till it came to a stop by her bench.

She glanced around, hair swishing just a little to her shoulders and glanced at the walls around her own garden, the Secret Garden she wasn't aloud out of. And she picked up the ball, watching inside as the picture of her garden without walls came up and smiled slightly. She didn't know what it meant, but she liked it a lot as she slipped her gloves back on and watched her own little fantasy wash away into wisps of white once again.

After that night, she'd hold that ball close, smiling brighter towards Neji who only nodded back, to young to really appreciate the fact that Hinata would forever trust him with her life. She'd leave her gloves on, wait for her father to come with her sister, say a quick hello. She wouldn't pay attention to Hiashi's stern voice and saddened eyes, nor her sisters' confused glances, wondering why her sister must stay hear. And why couldn't she go out like Hanabi could? Why did Hinata have to stay here and not see the wonderful things beyond the castles walls?

And when they _finally_ left, she'd hide the small ball from her over-bearing guards view and live in that small little world where there were no walls, not even taking into account that her hair was not that long and she was not that tall.

As Hinata grew up, when she reached the age of seventeen, Neji would now follow her less and less, comfortable enough to train with Tenten while she would wander the Secret Garden. Her red dress would flow about, a long, thin black coat flowing over the grass.

Hanabi would constantly watch her, now understanding why Hinata, her older sister must stay confined into one small place among the castle. Why she was never aloud to leave the land. Why she was never aloud to touch her because she was so fragile. Hinata was special, the lonely Queen of Hearts in this cruel world. First daughter of the first son, carrying on a blood trait as old as time itself, sacrifice for the peace of their big kingdom. Wearing her heart on her sleeve and not able to cry, Hinata was stuck. Hanabi know understood why her mother spent hours in the library and her fathers men would go to the ends of the world to die for just a small hint of something. Hanabi would turn away from the window, anger scarring her features and the guards knew to stay away.

But now seventeen, Hinata was stronger. Never stronger than her sister or cousin, no, but strong enough to skim her hands over the tree bark without getting cut. Yes, that was a step up. But Hinata was a young woman, and she could know depict the meaning of that little crystal ball Neji had given her years ago as she would constantly watch her sister pick up the eyes of many young boys.

Unknown to all, even Neji and Tenten, Hinata had come to develop a small habit. Obsession if she was being honest with herself. Her target was a boy she had started to watch when she had become twelve, two years after Neji had given her the magic mirror as she would constantly call it.

The boy was named Naruto. She had learned that when he had shouted to his eternal rival that he would be the guy to take down their kingdoms enemies and become king. She had blushed, knowing the only way to do that would be by marriage. But she was young and marriage was far from her mind. She was untouchable anyways. He had startling blue eyes, like the pond. A deep, deep cerulean full of wonders and dreams. And when he had shouted his name again, the old stories of a young babe holding a demon in him came to her mind. Her mother had told her that one.

Namikaze Naruto it is then.

She watched him everyday, wondering if she'd ever meet him. She blushed again. But this Naruto – this Namikaze Naruto was in love with another. A girl by the name of Haruno Sakura with flowing pink hair and green eyes, porcelain skin. Though her heart and soul had belonged to an Uchiha. Hinata knew of them. One by the name of Itachi had come by once with his mother. His mother Mikoto was a great doctor and woman and Tsunade had been away so she had come over. His son was very kind if she remembered correctly. And he had talked so highly of his brother, but that was when he talked. Most of the time was spent in silence. And when it was his time to leave, he handed her a small ribbon, saying her found it on the street and had washed it and that she might put it to more use. She used it to tie her hair when it grew long enough to the side.

And Hinata watched their daily interactions. At first, she thought the two hated her blond enigma, but grew to understand that they were best friends – family. And Naruto grew everyday, and she'd watch his growth with a small smile and a blush.

But times grew tough in the kingdom and she would hear her father talking to Shikaku and Neji of a man named Orochimaru, known throughout the land as a man who could not be trusted. And he lived up to it. He was coming for her. Hinata, who couldn't pick a rose without bleeding for days. Hinata, who had no idea just what kind of power she held over her father's country. She was the prize, he was the bounty hunter. She suddenly didn't want to be so special.

So war came upon them and when she was but thirteen, she watched as the young Uchiha, Sasuke, disappeared into the maze. The maze was a horrible place. The man Orochimaru had left it before he had gone and betrayed his kingdom. People went in and didn't come back. Sasuke went forward, drawn by a spell in the dead of night. He had been gone for only a matter of a few hours when his brother Itachi was running through the market, screaming for him. Itachi later enlisted as a soldier, his own determination for Orochimaru's head on a silver platter.

The raven-haired girl curiously tipped her head to the side, willing the vision of the ball to turn towards her blond, watching as he held a crying red-haired woman that she knew was his mother as a blond haired man kissed the top of his sons head and left to follow men she knew to be her father's. He was being brought to the castle. Naruto waited till his mother fell asleep which wasn't long.

Hinata had hastily hid the ball when she watched her uncle Hizashi walk in with the same blond man she had just seen. She wasn't sure of his name, but he seemed to be arguing quietly with a slouching man with his hair up who yawned. But Hinata knew better. He was their strategist, Shikaku. When the man looked up through the gates to her little Secret Garden, she blushed when he looked at her with those blue eyes and smiled a small sad smile, running his hands over the cold metal bars that held her in. She pushed her fingers together nodding back before turning away.

When she knew them to be gone, she had grabbed the crystal and watched as Naruto made a promise to his beloved Sakura that he'd get Sasuke back, even if he were to die doing exactly that. She made some sort of protesting noise when he had said that. She wished he could hear her, just this once. But he didn't and Hinata watched for years as he unsuccessfully tried to find ways to locate his best friend. But to no avail, at the age of seventeen, he had not.

Four years.

A lot happened in four years.

Hanabi was now twelve and came more often to visit her, just sitting, watching her sister stare into the ball. Her hair had grown out, more like her fathers and Hinata's her mothers. She talks sometimes – about the market, her friends, how father keeps pushing the old courts away who say she must be married. Oh, that reminded her that Neji and Tenten were to be married. Hinata glanced at her frowning not about her cousin but the old courts, reminding herself that if she were to leave, the place many call home would be in trouble and she'd die easily.

Minato, whom was Naruto's father and Shikaku worked furiously to stop the advances from Orochimaru's subjects. It was working well, but both worried that it wouldn't hold up. And Minato was, surprisingly, expecting another child from Kushina. He worked harder knowing that this was his kids' world too. Kushina was fine if not worried over her husband and son.

Itachi was still alive and doing everything he could to find the evil man who kidnapped his brother. He was close, Hinata could tell. She wished she could give him some courage, but all she could do was wait it out. But he was so close…

Sakura had even longer hair now, furious a few years ago when some kids had cut it. And she had grown n strength. Boy had she grown! Her aunt Tsunade had given her lessons after Sasuke had disappeared. And Sakura had grown on Hinata. They had never spoken, never seen each other, but Hinata felt as if she knew this girl from the bottom of her heart. Devoted to the only man she had loved; she kept her friends closer and enemies ten feet under. Minato was against her joining any sort of fighting for she was a woman. She was their medic, he argued many a times. But she had beaten him down. Figuratively of course. And Naruto made sure she was the safest person on the battle field. Always by her side as she fought and healed others.

Ah, Naruto.

He had matured, face losing any baby fat, and body grown into that of a man's. Hinata would be lying if she was to say she had never thought of peaking in on him. But Hinata could only marvel for so long at how he had grown, worried over her blond enigma's life. He had tried every means possible to save Sasuke. He fought, he planned, he hoped and he was brought down many times. He would never waver on his promise to Sakura. Not out of love, no, not out of love. Out of a deep bond that seemed unbreakable. He would conquer this evil mind of an enemy and bring back his missing friend.

But first, he had to find a way.

War would not let him pass Konoha boundaries and he knew of no magic possible to free his friend.

And then one day, it hit him. Hinata knew it before he even said anything or moved. Because he stopped moving and that little twinkle went off in his eyes. Eyes to color of his fathers but the shape of his mothers, she knew he was going to do something. Hinata just wished at that time to know if it was dangerous and stupid or brilliant and safe. She wished after she knew that he wouldn't be such an idiot and go back home, forget about it. But he didn't. He went straight to that maze in the middle of the night and looked straight towards the path and walked in. Hinata screamed, tearing at her lungs, coughing up blood and landing with palms on rocks.

Neji, who wasn't far down the hall, ran towards those gates with a speed even his friend Lee would have to look twice at. Neji found her there, clutching that white crystal and grabbed him with strength she couldn't have possessed and uttered out, "S-stop h-him," in such a quiet voice he had to think it over in his head.

"Who, Hinata?"

"N-Naruto." But did he know a Naruto. The sudden image of his companion Minato popped in his head. He cursed, calling for the guards to take care of the girl and he ran. The guard who must have been new was too afraid to touch her, but she didn't mind because when she looked down her wounds were gone and she was left to wonder why. Clutching that glass even harder, she looked in the maze, she looked for Naruto but the only thing she saw was darkness. "N-no. No no no no no no." This wasn't happening.

Quick footsteps caught her attention from the side and she was quick enough to watch a blond blur pass with her cousin not far behind. Suddenly, the world was much bleaker and for the first time she thought that now no one was able to save her, to be with her. She blushed. She loved Naruto. And he had gone to his own doom.

Days passed after that. Those days lasted longer than the four years. Minato and Kushina had not been to the castle and her crystal would not show her them. Sakura had asked for a leave from fighting, only healing the wounded as the dead came in. Kakashi, who was one of Naruto's personal trainers, along with Jiraiya, another one, fought till the dropped from exhaustion. Konoha had a shine missing to it, and now they needed it back. The war was just reaching its climax, and they were now falling behind. Hinata stared into that little pond of hers that only the witches who made this garden could ever tell her what lay inside. But she didn't even know if she was alive. Somewhere behind her the gate opened and she knew it was her sister, but she didn't particularly care at the moment. Red dress brushing the blades of grass, intricate designs of vines covering her, black coat fanning out behind with her hair shining in the artificial light, she smiled down into the water. Her reflection didn't smile back.

"I guess you show how I feel," she murmured.

"Sister, I fear you might do something stupid if you stand to close to the edge." Hinata brushed off the comment and went to sit on her bench but a thumping from that little crystal mad her stop. "Hinata?"

Inside, stood Naruto, with Sasuke's, who had grown considerably, arm wrapped around his shoulders. She gawked but started to panic as Naruto had to lean against some sort of wall. "N-Naruto," she whispered.

"Hinata, what's wrong?"

The young woman shook her head, hair falling in her face. She cuddled the little stone between her hands and watched with pale, unblinking eyes as her love tried to move foot after foot. What was he stuck in? Where was he stuck at? Why couldn't he move? "Naruto," the boy paused as she spoke. "Move your. Move your foot now. Right now." He did. "Move it again Naruto. Naruto." And he did, again and again till the black expanse became green shrubbery and He was able to walk freely again. "That's good Naruto. That's good," she whispered watching as he walked away from the opening af that horrible maze and Hanabi went on to say she was being weird.

Another few days passed and word around the kingdom of how Naruto had bravely entered the maze to lead him to Sasuke to save the boy traveled quickly. As did the war, which ended soon after Naruto had arrived. Orochimaru's head may not have been delivered on a silver platter by Itachi, but he burned it and he thought that was sufficient enough. And the maze, with its master dead had disappeared and the many children and adults who had gone in came back. Sakura, once reunited with her two friends, took care of Sasuke, and later falling in love all over again. Hinata wished she could tell her that Sasuke might feel the same way by that little smile in his eyes. Minato and Kushina came back into the public eyes and Hinata was glad to see Kushina still with her round belly and Minato with his bright smile.

But she frowned. Three days and she had not seen nor heard of any other news of Naruto besides the story of his perilous journey. And three more days, Hinata expected to hear the gate creek open waiting for her sisters light footsteps but instead heard thumps. Suddenly, she was on fire inside, the crystal in her hands became much lighter, to a point where it only felt like air. And the rose she pinched between thumb and forefinger didn't cut into her skin anymore and felt so soft she almost dropped it. But when that voice emerged from behind her, she did drop the red flower.

"Hello."

Standing up faster than she was used to, her balance came with such an ease it was scary. But what was even more frightful was the man who had taken her heart unknowingly. He smiled down at her and she noted he was taller in person. Now that she thought of it, everyone else was probably taller in person. Naruto moved slightly forward, cautiously.

"You're father and sister told me about you. You have much more color in your face than they said you did. And you don't look so weak and fragile." He glanced back towards the gate. "You know, I heard you. When I was in that place with Sasuke, I heard you. Your voice. I know because your sister confirmed the words for me. I'd like to say thank you. Look, I'm sorry for coming in uninvited and interrupt –"

"Naruto." His head tilted to the side curiously, watching her feet move as the came closer.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I've ever –"

She smiled, touching his hand marveling at how she could easily feel the muscles. He pulled back only slightly and she smiled when it didn't hurt her. He was so strong, and he filled her with so much strength. But the he relaxed as she spoke. "You've finally made it." And this was the end of her curse.

Filled with confusion, but trusting the warmth coming from the girl, he asked, "Was I supposed to come earlier?"

She pouted up at him, knowledge bright in her eyes now. "Kind of," she mumbled.

He smiled.

_

* * *

_

Well, I guess this is confusing and done.

_Eva_


End file.
